The present invention relates to a machine for manufacturing and packaging adhesive plasters.
As is known, machines are used to manufacture medicated adhesive plasters; such machines compose a band of gauze with a band of supporting material having an adhesive face, cut the individual adhesive plasters from the composite band and package said adhesive plasters in paper packages. These machines sometimes operate intermittently and the advancement of the composite band must be halted to perform some of the steps of the cycle. Such machines have, however, various functional disadvantages, in particular as an effect of the arrangement of the elements which compose them. Continuously operating machines have also been proposed which are capable of achieving a higher production speed and therefore greater productivity. A consequence of this operating speed, however, is the fact that continuous machines are scarcely precise and therefore provide a product of poor quality. The need for frequent maintenance is also often observed.